A mobile terminal is an important constituent element for a system of mobile operating services, and includes a large amount of information, which is typically classified into capability information, appearance information and user personal data information. The capability information indicates a service capability that the mobile terminal possesses, for example, network capability, hardware capability, software capability and so on. The appearance information is the appearance that the mobile terminal presents to the user, for example, screensaver, desktop, wallpaper, menu, homepage, picture, ringtone and so on. The user personal data information is the personal privacy information saved in the mobile terminal by the user, for example, the address list, short messages, schedule, and task list, etc.
A server having management capability may manage information of the mobile terminal. For example, a Device Management Server (DMS) having Device Management (DM) capability may manipulate the mobile terminal Over The Air (OTA), for example, parameter setting, firmware updating, software downloading, installation, and deletion, etc. For another example, a Look and Feel Customization (LFC) Management Server having appearance management capability may manage the appearance of a mobile terminal, e.g., distributing, installing, updating, deleting, activating, de-activating an appearance package or an appearance element, and so on.
When a server performs management operation on a mobile terminal, the mobile terminal has a DM tree. The DM tree has several nodes, each being a basic Management Object (MO) that the sever may manipulate. With the management operations on these basic Management Objects, the server may manage various information of the mobile terminal.
In other words, when the server manages the information of the mobile terminal, the server may issue a management command to the mobile terminal, the management command being directed to a node in the DM tree. The mobile terminal then executes the received management command so as to achieve the purpose of managing the information of the mobile terminal. Here, the management command may be a Replace command, an Execution command, a Copy command, a Delete command, or the like.
The server having management capability may be a server of an operator, or a server of an enterprise manager or the like. In other words, any server having management capability may manage the same mobile terminal. For example, both the first and second servers may manage a mobile terminal. At a certain point in time, the first server may disable the USB hardware capability of the mobile terminal; and afterwards, the second server may enable the USB hardware capability of the mobile terminal.
In practical applications, when a server sends a management command to a mobile terminal, it is very likely that the server does not want its managed mobile terminal to be changed by other servers. For example, after disabling the USB hardware capability of the mobile terminal, the first server may want to keep the USB hardware capability of the mobile terminal disabled so that the second server cannot enable the USB hardware capability of the mobile terminal. In the conventional art, however, any server having management capability may manage the mobile terminal, and accordingly the above requirements cannot be satisfied by the conventional art.